Against All Odds (Take a look at me now)
by kiba kai
Summary: Evil Heero (OOC, sorry for his fans ^^') want Duo for himself but Wufei get in his way (songfic 1x2, 2x5)


Against All Odd : by Kai

  
Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise, Don't sue meeee The song is 'Take a Look At Me Now (Against All Odds)' of Phil Collins   
Pairing : 2+5/1+2   
Catagory : Songfics, Angst   
Warning : bad Heero..   
Explanation : lyrics is in //--//, thinking in '--', conversation in "--" 

===============================================================   
-Take a Look At Me Now(Against All Odds)-   
By Kai   
===============================================================   
  


Duo was awoken from a deep slumber by the landing noise from Wing Zero and Altron. It was late at night when Heero and Wufei came back from the mission together. Duo ran out to greet them as usual. Heero looked fine but something was wrong with Wufei, his bronze face was paler than ever before.. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Duo POV 

Heero, Wufei and I, all three of us shared a safe house. I used to live with only Heero because we would often team up in the missions. We quite understood what the other would do in a certain situation, but it's only in the mission. After we finished it Heero would be the most unreadable person among us, even I still couldn't understand him. Sometimes he glared at me with his dark Prussian eyes that sent chillings up my spine, 

it made me scared... 

I couldn't help but compare him with Wufei. He's always calm and keeps his promises too, but there's something special about him. It's hard to explain, but he made me feel like I was the only thing in the world that he wanted to see. No, he never spoke to me with sweet words nor smile at me. But only his gentle eyes watching me, that was enough for him to get my face blushing and shy smile as a reward. Yes, I loved him. 

I can still remember 3 months ago; the day Wufei moved in with us. Actually, it's me that invited him,because later, our missions team was often mixedwith Wufei. I also remember the fact that I almost forgot to breathe before he said he'd move in... 

After that he stayed with us. I see him every single time I wake up in the mornings and dream of him when I sleep. Nothing would make me happier. I realized it later that I was wrong, when Heero went out on solo mission. I tried to get us closer. No, I didn't flirt with him.Just almost, I can't believe it did work! If he knows that I think of him like this, he would get pissed off.. But that's true, he began to teach me cooking (he's such a good chef) and then he gave me his first smile for me in that kitchen when I stumbled, mixed, and poured flour on my head. I know it's silly but... I will never forget that smile.. 

Three months... sound like it's a short time, but for me it's like forever. He became everything. He took good care of me when I got sick. He eased my pain with his embrace. When I cried, (yes I cried I'm not cold-blood enough to not feel a thing for the victim of my mission), or even when I have a nightmare, he hugged me tightly until I slept... 

I never trusted myself when I thought that he may love me too. Until the night I saw him cry in the dark. I saw his tear drop from those ebony eyes, the only thing I could do is reach out for him and cradle him the same way that he did to me when I was awaken by my own scream from those cruel dreams. His voice was mixed with sobbing but I'm sure I heard him say, "Don't leave me, Duo, I don't want to be alone, anymore.." 

End of Duo POV 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What happened Wufei?" Duo asked him without hesitating. He knew that something was wrong with Wufei's blank statement. Wufei turned his face away from Duo, and it's Heero who answered the question with a wicked grin 

"He just heard something horrible.." 

// How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace   
When I stand here taking every breath, with you..   
You're the only one who really knew me at all// 

Wufei locked himself in his room. He was very tired from the mission, but the only thing that got his full concentratation was Heero's words... Tears began to fall down his cheek and his breath didn't allow him to sleep. He hid his body into the thick blanket as if it could protect him from the real world outside.. 

"Didn't you know?" Heero asked. 

"Know what?" 

"About Duo.. and I." Heero answered. 

'...' 

"Did he ever say he loved you?" Heero asked. 

"No, Yuy it's not like that.." 

"That's right because he loves me..." 

"..!.." 

"We did sleep in the same room..." 

"Who? You and Duo?" 

"He let me touch him." 

"..." 

"He's a great lover, you know that?" 

"You don't have to tell me Yuy, this does not concern me.." 

"He'll do whatever I want." 

"Yuy, that's enough.." 

"You know that he also...." 

"Stop it! Yuy!" 

Wufei woke up sweating and he screamed out loud "Stop!". After a minute of silence and darkness of his room, the things that he could hear right now are the sound of his heavy breath and Heero's words that echoed in his brain.. 

'He's mine..' 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Next morning 

Duo woke up early this morning, he really wanted to talk to Wufei if something was wrong. Last night Wufei didn't come out of his room, but when he tried to knock on Wufei's room, Heero's voice stopped him 

"He's not in there." Duo turned to the voice's source, Heero crossing his arms and staring at him closely. 

"So, where is he?" 

"Outside, I guess.." Heero came closer and leaned his head on Duo. The braided pilot stepped back a little, trying to leave his last position by not let Heero notice his uneasy feeling. "All right.." Then Duo turned his back on Heero and left.. 

"Say Good bye to him for me too.." Heero whispered to himself 

When Duo walked passed the windows he saw Wufei's back. He is on his motorcycle, carrying his bag. It looked like he was ready to leave.. 

"Wufei! where're you going?!" Duo opened the windows and asked him. But the motorcycle engine still wasn't ignited, so Wufei couldn't pretend to be deaf.. 

//How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave,   
cause we shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears,   
You're the only one who really knew me at all.// 

"Somewhere.." that was his answer for Duo but deep in his mind was screaming 'Anywhere but here..' He wasn't even turning to see Duo goodbye. 

"What about that bag? How long will you be gone for?" asked Duo while he climbed out the window. He doesn't know why he was afraid that if he spent his time walking to the doorway.. He'd never see Wufei again... 

"I don't know, I'll be gone for a while.." Wufei didn't notice that Duo approached him from his back. He thought Duo's still standing behind the windows. 

"For what? and why don't you look at me? Are you running away?" Duo still didn't know why he asked him that 

"Run away? I have no reason to do that. I just want to be alone and I must go, now," Wufei turned to face him, with a surprised look when he saw Duo's face so close to his. Duo grasped his hand and the handle. 

"No. You said to me that you don't want to be alone." 

"Really? I forgot. Let go of my hand, Maxwell!" 

"Yeah, that time you called me Duo.. And I'll never forget that.." Duo froze all of his action, just to stare at him meaningfully. Wufei found himself leaning closer to Duo's parted lips, both of them are counting each other's breath and waiting for the other to starts the kiss, 

//So take a look at me now, there's just an empty space,   
there's nothing left here to remind me just the memory of your face,   
Take a look at me now, there's just an empty space, when you coming back to me   
it's against the odds and that's what I've got to face..// 

But that voice still reminded Wufei " He's mine" , all he could do is close his eyes painfully and turn his face away, saying 

"I really must go.." He started the engine and rode away, leaving a desperate Duo behind.. Heero was leaning to the windows' frame, watching the situation outside with his victory grin   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After Wufei left, Duo didn't come out of his room much. Sometimes in the night when Heero walked pass his room, he could hear Duo crying. It made him feel good just thinking that Wufei hurt Duo's feelings so bad. He decided to leave Duo like that, no soothing words nor did he ask him to come out. Heero even hacked into Duo's mailbox to make sure that both of his partners would never get their messages, but they never sent a contact since the day Wufei left. 

Duo was lying on his bed. He didn't eat or sleep for several days, while warm tracks of tears were still on his face. His eyes stared at nothing outside, his mind only repeated his unanswered question.. 

'Why did he leave?' 

'Did I do something wrong?' 

'What changed him?' 

'God, I miss him.. I love him, if I said that earlier, would he still leave?' 

//I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around to see me cry,   
there's so much I need to say to you, so many reason why   
you're the only one who really knew me at all..// 

"Wait!" then he jerked his head up when he replayed the situation when Wufei and Heero got back. 'He just heard something horrible..' that was Heero's words but he didn't intend to find out what that meant. He just worried about Wufei. 

'What did Heero mean by that?' Duo tried hard to get up and walk straight to the door. But, when he reached the doorknob, it was pulled from the other side. The Wing pilot is standing there. 

"Heero..", he paused a little and said "You said Wufei heard something horrible, what did you mean by that? What did he hear?" 

"I'm not sure which question do you want me to answer first.." He replied as he grasped one of Duo's wrist and pulled him closer to his chest. "Tell me.." his lips were an inch apart from Duo's ear. 

"Heero, what're you doing, let me go!" He shivered when he thought what would come after Heero's hot breath. 

"Oh, I see that right now you don't want any answers. Good, because I'm not going to tell you.." Heero slid his hand under Duo's shirt holding his waist to draw him closer.. Duo tried to free himself from him but he failed, due to his weakness and Heero's superior strength. 

"Heero! What do you want? Let me go!" He turned his face from the other boy's approaching lips. Heero began to get frustrated. So he using all his might, he pushed Duo to the wall. Duo's head hit the wall heavily but he didn't care. He licked the braid pilot's neck hungrily.. 

"Stop it Yuy! Or I'll have to pull the trigger!" Both of them froze and turned to the voice. It was Wufei, with his gun aimed at Heero's head 

"You're interrupting us, don't you see?" Heero said and quickly turn back to shut Duo's mouth with his lips before Duo could say anything to protest. 

"Stop it! I'll never be fooled by you again! I heard the shout and I considered that he asked for help. Now step back and put your hands on your head!" 

Heero could only see the flame of anger in the Chinese pilot's eyes. "All right.." Then he suddenly threw himself to grasp the gun in Wufei hands. Faster than Wufei could decide anything, his instinct ordered him to shoot the moving figure.. The bullet hit Heero's shoulder and he fell to the floor.. 

Duo was shocked by the situation in front of him. He was too weary to think about anything more than getting the hell out of here.. "Wufei.." but his words failed him. Just because this was the name that he always wanted to call out when he felt lonely, or wanted someone to ease his pain, like he feels right now.. 

//So take a look at me now, there's just an empty space,   
there's nothing left here to remind me just the memory of your face// 

Wufei wanted nothing but to hold the quivering body before him, but there were too many things he wanted to make sure about. So many words he wanted to say, but right now in this moment, Heero's still half conscious and since nobody knew what the perfect soldier could do when he faced the dead end... 

"Will you come with me, Duo?" Wufei was waiting for the answer that could change his life forever.. 

//Take a look at me now, there's just an empty space,   
but to wait for you it's all I can do, and that's what I've got to face..// 

"Anywhere, Wufei, I'll go with you.." that's all Duo wanted to hear and say. He reach out to meet Wufei's embrace, both of them ran out of the house, one of their hands squeezing the other as if it's was going to vanish right there.. 

The motorcycle stopped at the side of the long dark road. Wufei can't wait for them to reach his other safehouse. He needs to know if his hope really came true. Meanwhile, Duo still hugged him tight from behind. He doesn't want this road to end 

"Duo.." Wufei called him lightly, almost whispering, knowing that only two of them can hear it. But Duo didn't let his hug lose 

"Wufei, why did you leave me? Did I do something wrong, tell me Wufei." 

"No, Duo, it was my fault, I shouldn't have listened to Heero.. he said.. you're his, I just couldn't stand being there knowing you belonged to him.." 

"What! He's lying! I never.." Wufei turned back from his position and held him close. Close enough that it makes both of them melt as one. 

"It's all right now. Let's forget about it. I'll never leave you again.." 

//Take a good look at me now, I will still be standing here   
when you coming back to me it's against all odds and   
that's a chance I've got to take..// 

As they were holding each other, Duo laid his head on Wufei's shoulder and he was cherished by Wufei's tender kiss.. 

//Take a look at me now//   
  
  


fin~ 

===========================================================   
Kai: sorry for 1x2 fans, I love 5x2, 2x5, 5+2, 2+5 and so on.. 

What about it? [feedback][1] please, critic, correct grammar, anything..   
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:kiba_kai@yahoo.com



End file.
